


Cavemen I:  Snow Leopard

by StBridget



Series: Cavemen [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wilderness Survival, literal fluff, snow leopard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Lost in the Himalayas, Mac and Jack find a cave.  Unfortunately, someone's already there.





	Cavemen I:  Snow Leopard

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> I finally figured out how to work a snow leopard into a mission! Enjoy this little piece of fluff!

“How much further do we have to go, Mac? We’ve been walking for hours, and I’m freezing. I’m not sure I can feel my fingers anymore,” Jack whined.

Mac paused, leaning against a boulder. He watched the falling snow fill up their footsteps. At least that would make it harder for the bad guys to follow them. Unfortunately, it also made it harder to tell where Mac and Jack had already been. Not that it mattered; they were in the Himalayas; the only way forward was up.

“I don’t know, Jack,” Mac snapped. Jack had been whining constantly for the past hour, and Mac was losing patience. “Keep your hands in your pockets if they’re that cold.”

“You don’t have to bite my head off,” Jack said, stopping next to Mac.

Mac sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m cold and tired, too. Keep your eye out for a cave or at least an overhang. There’s not much to make a fire, but maybe we can at least get some shelter.”

“I hope we find one soon,” Jack said.

“Me, too.”

They kept slogging, but there was nothing except falling snow in front of them, a cliffside to one side, and a sheer several thousand foot drop-off on the other. Just as they were about to give up hope, Mac spotted a break in the cliffside.

“Here,” Mac said. “Looks like a cave.”

“Oh, thank God,” Jack said. He pushed ahead of Mac. “Let me go first, just in case.” He pulled out his flashlight and carefully shined it around the cave. The light glinted off something in the back. It looked like. . .”Oh, shit,” Jack said. “There’s something in there.”

“What is it?” Mac asked as a low growling filled the air.

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think it’s friendly.”

Jack angled the light to get a better look. There in the back of the cave was a snow leopard crouched low, tail twitching, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. “Fuck, this is definitely not good.”

Mac peered over Jack’s shoulder. “No shit.”

“What do we do now?”

“Back away slowly.”

“If we back away, we’re going to go over the cliff,” Jack said, slightly hysterically. “Can’t we just stay here until it loses interest?”

“Not a good idea,” Mac said. “Snow leopards can jump 40 feet horizontally. We’re closer than that.”

The snow leopard seemed to know that. With another growl, it sprang forward. Mac and Jack leaped to either side as the snow leopard landed in front of them then spun to face Jack, growling menacingly.

“Uh, Mac, if you’ve got any tricks up your sleeve, now would be a good time for them,” Jack said as he tried to scramble farther away from the beast.

Mac pulled something out of his pack. “Here, kitty, kitty.”

“Here, kitty, kitty? Is that the best you’ve got?” Jack asked, incredulously.

It was enough to get the snow leopard’s attention. Snarling, it turned towards Mac. Now that its attention was off him, Jack was able to pull out his gun.

“Don’t shoot!” Mac said. “They’re an endangered species.”

“In case you hadn’t notice, we’re an endangered species right now,” Jack shot back.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.”

Jack had learned to trust Mac’s plans, so he waited, gun still out just in case. Mac broke the thing in his hand in half, and light flared. He threw it at the snow leopard’s face. “Run, Jack!”

Blinded by the emergency flare, the animal covered its eyes with a huge paw. Jack took the opportunity to scramble past it to join Mac. Together, than ran as fast as they could through the snow.

Eventually, they stopped, panting. “Did we lose it?” Jack asked.

“I think so,” Mac said. “It probably lost interest once we were out of sight.”

“Thank god,” Jack said. “Hey, Mac?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Maybe we should stay away from caves from now on.”

“I think that’s a very good idea,” Mac said.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was planning this little piece, I got to thinking what if the cave had a Pallas cat instead? So, you'll get that one, too.


End file.
